Kish Air
About Kish Air is a Pacific Islander Robloxian airline owned by ILikeBigThingsYolo. Kish Air's main hub is Honolulu Intl which contains 6 gates, 3 of which being jetways, and is the testing ground for all of Kish Air's new tech. The airline was founded on January 1st of 2018 by ILikeBigThingsYolo and ChickenRBLX, but soon after, Chicken resigned and began his own airline, Mahan Air which soon closed thereafter. Kish Air continues to operate with an average of 3-4 weekly flights operating the 787 and A320 primarily, as their fleet is renewed. History On January 1st 2018, Kish Air was founded as an Iranian airline and followed it's real life counter part. The airline operated as such until the end of January when Kish Air took a short, 1 week development break. During that time, ILikeBigThingsYolo began contemplating changing the airline to fictional, and moving operations to the Pacific Islands. ChickenRBLX disagreed with Yolo, but after decisions with other staff and loyal customers, the decision was made and Chicken left Kish Air as it began it's transformation. The following day, Kish International ceased operations and closed forever, but will never be forgotten as the founding airport. Mashhad Intl, which was built by ILikeBigThingsYolo, had a goodbye flight the following day as well, and ceased operations, though may return once per year as a celebration retro flight. Following the closure of the two airports, Maui International began it's operations, after weeks of waiting for the Iran to Islander transition to occur. Maui operated throughout February and into early March of 2018, when Honolulu International was opened. Maui turned into a secondary hub, and Honolulu the primary. Both Airports continue to operate as of 3/28/2018. 3 additional airports were announced in the works, 1 being international, and 2 being regional as well as 5 new aircraft. Additional tech is in the making, but it's exact nature continues to be unknown. Airports In Operation: Maui International (Secondary Hub) Maui is the first modern airport to arrive at Kish, and is the oldest operating currently. It consists of 2 terminals, both being fairly small in size. The airport consists of 3 jetways and 4 ground gates, and requires substantial staff to operate, and as such, is usually open for weekend flights only. The airport has several flaws, including a below ground lounge which is not the most desirable for all, and it does not contain a bar, but is much larger than Kish's Skybar at Honolulu. The airport is set to be renovated sometime in 2018, but is not expected to until after the new airports are operating normally. The largest plane to serve Maui is the 787. Honolulu International Honolulu is Kish Air's hub and is the most common airport for flights as of March 28, 2018. It contains 3 jetways and 3 ground gates, but has a larger footprint than the 7 gated Maui. The airport is a testing ground for all of Kish Air's tech, and also contains the latest GFX and aircraft, which have yet to been added to Maui. The airport requires less staff to operate, even though larger than Maui, as it has a less cluttered layout. The airport is constantly updated with small tech additions. Honolulu is capable of the A380. Closed/ Defunct: Kish International The first airport for Kish, made by ChickenRBLX, ceased operations in early February after Kish Air's relocation. It will never operate again. It could handle only a mere A320 at max. Mashhad International Mashhad was the first large airport for Kish, and also ceased operations in early February. It was made by ILikeBigThingsYolo, and contained 8 gates. It is said to operate in the future for an annual throwback flight, but not for regular operations. Mashhad is capable of handling the A330 and 767, but nothing more. Upcoming Airports: While 3 new airports have been announced, their exact names remain a mystery. All that has been announced is that 1 is a large international airport, and 2 are smaller regional airports. Maui is set to be renovated sometime soon as well. Aircraft This section will be updated soon, but current aircraft include the 787 and the A320. The Fokker 50 has been retired. Executive Staff Will be updated soon. Category:Airline